


Hero worship

by fishcatfishcat



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcatfishcat/pseuds/fishcatfishcat
Summary: In Canton, after the celebration of Jayne’s return, the young mudder (Trent) lays in bed on his own. Suddenly Jayne’s knocks at his door, asking if he can share a bed because the girl Jayne had just been about to bed had fallen asleep.Trent eagerly accepts, and as Jayne struggles with the horniness, Trent considers just how far he’d go to please his hero...





	Hero worship

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the events of the Jaynestown episode, in the night of their arrival and the town has celebrated his return. I’ve named the mudder Trent, just cause it’s more convenient even if Jayne doesn’t know his name. Enjoy!
> 
> P.s. Is it just me or did anyone else get the vibe from the episode that the mudder wanted Jayne to fuck him senseless?

Jayne Cobb.

The name echoed around Trent’s skull, never losing momentum. It hadn’t been less than half an hour since Jayne retired to bed with that pretty girl pawing all over him, and Trent couldn’t dream of sleeping or seem to get Jayne off his mind. Maybe he was buzzed from the milk, or maybe the buzz came from meeting his hero.

How long had he been hoping for his return? He’d always felt like a fool for thinking that he would, and now he felt like a bigger fool for ever doubting it.

Jayne was surely seeing to that girl as Trent lay in his bed, and he supposed he should be glad. But when the drinks were flowing, the mood was high and Jayne was at the centre of attention, Trent knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d go on up to bed and he hated that idea. He delayed it the best he could, but you can only shout for a round of drinks right after Jayne indicates he’s going to make a move so many times before it becomes suspicious. Trent even wondered if Jayne and his girl were catching on. The last time, when the girl had been grinding on his lap and Jayne said “I got half a mind to chase you up them steps right now”, Trent had opened his mouth to speak, and was fairly certain Jayne noticed. Losing his nerve, he shut his mouth and seconds later Jayne was bidding goodnight.

Trent turned in his bed and sighed. There was a knock at his door.

“Guy?” A voice asked, Jayne’s voice.

“Yeah?”

The door creaked open and Trent saw a thin sliver of Jaynes face.

“You mind if I bunk with you?”

Trent sat up, blinking. He was surprised to realise he’d been drifting to sleep. Jayne stepped into the small room.

“Huh?” Was all Trent could make out as he rubbed his eyes.

“That girl. She gone passed out on me. Made an ugly mess of the bed too and I ain’t fancying the thought of sleeping in puke.”

“Sure Jayne it’s yours,” Trent said as he got up and stripped the bed of the ratty, mud-caked sheet. He went to a small wooden cupboard, the only furniture besides the bed, and pulled out a delicate crotchet blanket. He spread it over the bed.

“It was my mother’s. She’d be honoured you using it,” Trent said, beaming “and so would I.”

The blanket was the only thing that Jayne had seen in town that didn’t have even a smudge dirt on it.

With a nod, Jayne went and lay in the bed while Trent set about preparing himself a bed on the floor.

“No need to go sleeping on the floor when there’s room up here,” Jayne said, scooting over.

“Ain’t nothing to me Mr Cobb, it’s the least I could do. This town owes you a’plenty.”

“I wasn’t asking, guy. I ain’t kicking a man outta his bed on account o’ some girl soiling mine.” Jayne said in a stern voice.

Trent thought about arguing the fact. He understood what Jayne was like, though, and knew he wouldn’t let it go. He lay down next to him and couldn’t deny it was a squeeze. By Canton standards Trent had a big bed but there they were like regular sardines in a can. Jayne grunted.

“What happened with the girl? She seemed sweet on you.” Trent asked.

Jayne made a dirty snigger.

“Oh she was more’an sweet. She came across that way anyhow. Reckon now she’s one of them big talkers. Knows what to say to get a man all riled up but ain’t all there for the action.” He sighed. “Riled me up something fierce. Starts yawning and saying she needs to sleep off the milk. Before I know it she’s blown chunks all down herself, curls right up on her side like a damn kid and starts snoring.”

“Damn foolish is what she is, a real tease.” Trent said.

“Ain’t that the truth. Don’t see the sense of waking the beast up if you ain’t gonna tumble. I got a hunk of lumber ‘tween my legs that ain’t going down any time soon cause of her.”

Jayne rubbed his crotch. Trent wasn’t sure if he was scratching, adjusting or squeezing. His cheeks flushed.

“I’d suggest taking a gander at the bar but wouldn’t fancy your chances. I’m supposing whoever might’ve had an interest didn’t hang around long after you were gone. Now’s most likely just the crew that finished the late shift.”

“I guess so.” Jayne said, readjusting his pants again, “Ain’t worth checking.”

“Depends how much you need seeing to,” Trent said, trying to keep his tone casual, “and how fussy you are as to who it is that does the seeing.”

“I ain’t feeling a speck of how picky I was tonight when I had the prettiest girl in the bar on my lap, I can tell you that.” Jyayne said with a mixture of exasperation and deflation.

“I don’t want you thinking I’m making assumptions of you, Mr Cobb. But seeing as you’ve been cock teased something bad, I don’t think many men in your situation wouldn’t roam a little further afield to find what they’re looking for. There ain’t many that’d judge ‘em for it and ain’t none of them that can say it’s their business.”

“What’re you angling at, guy? If it’s whores then I hope they don’t expect on getting paid.”

“Naw, no whores on this rock. Course I heard whispers that a companion is seeing to the magistrates son.”

“Ah she’s part of my crew, I’ll tell you that ain’t gonna happen. If not that then whaddya mean then?” Jayne said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He adjusted his pants again. Trent paused as he measured his words.

“I mean to say that a bar full of women-loving men would put serious thought to getting on their knees for the hero of our town. Damn most of ‘em would if it came to it, as well.”

Trent couldn’t believe his own daring, his dick started to feel warm. He’d dances around the subject the best he could, but feeling Jayne pressed so tight to his side, it’s like he absorbed his horniness. The price being his inhibition. He supposed in that moment he wanted to suck Jayne’s dick. The idea came so effortlessly, and made itself at home in his mind with such ease, it might as well have been there all along.

“Ahh I ain’t soft.” Jayne said, “Thought you was gonna have a good idea.”

“I figured in your situation you was just looking for a willing mouth.” Trent said and faked a yawn, hoping it would sound like he didn’t have an interest in what he was saying.

“Gotta be a desperate situation to call for that,” Jayne said.

“I imagine it would,” Trent said, his dick now throbbing in his pants. He dared not to move, or say the wrong thing. Jayne, for all his qualities, hadn’t shown a great talent for reading between the lines. And to make a blatant proposition now would be mighty risky. However, someone needed to take a risk if things were to move forward. “I imagine that if you had a mind for it, you could close your eyes and think of a real pretty girl. And while you think of her, you find yourself being taken to that place you need to go. If that’s what you want then I won’t be here. If it’s not then there’s no need to speak of it again and we can catch ourselves some sleep.”

Trent let the words sit. That was as obvious as he was willing to put into words. His heart was pounding and he could feel electricity flowing between the two of them. He could almost hear Jayne’s brain working, piecing together what Trent had said without actually saying.

When Trent thought he could no longer stand it, there was a zipping noise. He felt the bed move as Jayne did and he knew - just knew - that he was pulling his dick out. He craned his neck and sure enough, Jayne had pulled his own member out and was slowing stroking up and down its shaft.

Trent took in the sight, it was beautiful. Even though he’d tried it with a man on occasion, he’d never felt longing like this. Maybe it was because it was Jayne, the man he’d take a bullet for, or maybe being a hero had nothing to do with it.

It was thick, but not overwhelmingly so. It took a good handful for Jayne to get a grip. As Jayne pulled up and down Trent saw it grow, apparently it had been semi the entire time. His foreskin pulled back and forward as he went, a trail leaking out of the eye. The shaft was meaty and continued to swell like the most delectable fruit.

Trent sat up and leaned forward. Lower and lower his head went, then when Jayne was on a downward stroke he close his lips around the tip.

He swirled his tongue around and tasted the salt, manly precum that was leaking. He eased his mouth down and continued swirling his tongue. Now with the whole head in his mouth he could swirl his tongue along the sensitive underside. Jayne let out a deep sigh and his dick bulged inside Trent’s mouth.

Trent began with a gentle bobbing motion, taking more each time, but never letting the head leave his mouth.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, out of the corner of his eye he could see Jayne looking at him. For a second his stomach sank.

“Turn around,” Jayne said with a low voice, “I wanna see those pretty eyes while you suck on me.”

Trent’s stomach floated. He repositioned himself so that he was between Jayne’s legs and looked up. Jayne was looking down at him with such hunger he dared believe it was real. He took Jayne’s dick in one hand and sunk his mouth around it as far as it would go. He got a fair amount in and a good reaction from Jayne before it strained his jaw too much to suck.

“Ahh,” Jayne moaned as he got sucked deeper and deeper, the hunger in his eyes darkening. Neither of them broke eye contact or barely blinked. Trent’s eyes started to go glassy as he strained his throat, trying to take more with each downward suck. There weren’t any visible tears, but the moisture made his eyes look larger.

“You’re just about the cutest looking thing,” Jayne said.

Trent picked up his pace, taken by the enthusiasm and attention from Jayne. Not so much focused on taking him deep, Trent kept a good suck going. With each suck up and down his tongue licked hard at the underside of his head. He was rock hard, his dick a continuous throb. He didn’t need to hear a moan to know he was doing a good job.

Jayne’s moans became sharper, more hitched and Trent had gotten a considerable rhythm going. He worked Jayne’s dick obsessively.

He found Jayne’s eyes again and slowed right down, taking three long, deep sucks. Each time a tiny squirt of precum filled Trent’s mouth. The taste was unlike anything he could think of. It was Jayne.

“I ain’t had a sucking like that in years,” Jayne said when his dick left Trent’s mouth.

Trent’s head went further down and he licked slowly up Jayne’s right ball. He licked again, letting his tongue envelope it. He could smell the musky scent coming from Jayne’s crotch and his cock flared. He half licked and half sucked the ball.

“You been training at the friggin’ academy or something?!” Jayne gasped.

Trent worked on the other ball, until it got so loose that he could get the thing in his mouth and gently suck. Jayne went wild.

Trent returned to Jayne’s dick with renewed vigour. Jayne was a hero and he needed showing it. As if his dick wasn’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, his moans and grunts the most beautiful thing he’d heard, his crotch the most beautiful scent, his soft foreskin on his tongue the most beautiful feeling and his precum the most beautiful taste.

He was back to a pro level rhythm before he knew it. All he knew was pleasing Jayne and his dick. Sucking up and down, looking eagerly into his eyes.

Jayne placed a hand on his head, it was such an unexpectedly passionate sensation that sent Trent to working harder.

“You a cock-greedy boy aren’t ya?” Jayne half asked, half goaded. Somehow Trent managed to nod.

“That’s right... give Jayne what he. needs” He groaned.

Jayne was a solid rock in his mouth and his words flowed into broken sentences. Jumbled curses and the dirtiest talk Trent had heard in his life. His breathe more deep, more laboured. Trent gave his focus now to his tongue, licking hard on the underside of the head. Jayne’s grip on his head was tight now.

“I’m fucking.. coming,” he managed to say, his voice breaking half way.

Brent felt a small jet of warmth, then his mouth was flooded. Jayne’s moan was a halfway yell as he pumped cum.

Trent kept sucking, slowing down as Jayne’s dick throbbed and was then spent. Trent was spent too.

He gave a final suck and then sat up, looking down on Jayne, who lay panting, relaxed and satisfied. Trent swirled his tongue around, taking in Jayne’s full flavour. He swallowed as he took in the view.

He lay down next to Jayne, now realising that his jaw was aching. More importantly, so was his dick. The most erect he’d felt in his life. He got his dick out and only managed one stroke before Jayne intervened.

“You suck my dick like that and I ain’t allowing you to get yourself off,” he said. Taking a firm grip of Trent’s deck, he pumped and pumped. If it was anyone else he might’ve tried to hold on longer, but it was Jayne and he’d surely understand that sucking in itself had brought him teetering over the edge.

He didn’t quite manage to moan as much as Jayne but he did damn near drench them in cum. It sprayed out of his dick, a drop landing on his chin. A few even made their way to Jayne’s stomach. Most of it pooled on Trent’s stomach.

When the wave of pleasure passed, he was drained and exhausted.

“This has been the best night,” Trent said.

“Damn right, but I ain’t tried.”

Trent turned and looking into Jayne’s eyes, they were two black pits of desire. Suddenly he didn’t feel so tired either.


End file.
